Isolated
by Queen Valka
Summary: (Sequel to Hiccstrid Betrothed). Takes place a few years after Hiccstrid Betrothed. You'll find out why Hiccup left and where he's been for so long. The first chapter will be from right after the last chapter of Hiccstrid betrothed but all the rest will take place years later.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is explaining in detail what happened to Hiccup. _

* * *

Toothless bowed on the ground like a playful puppy. Hiccup decided they could go for one last flight. But they only had an hour. Hiccup climbed on the saddle. Toothless was still sad but at least he would be able to fly with Hiccup one more time. The pair flew through the soft clouds and swam through the salty water. But it was time to land. Hiccup sighed. "Come on buddy. You can drop me back off at the cove." The night fury stared off into space. His eyes slit terrified. Toothless yelped and sped foreword." Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup cried but the night fury kept flying. He only stopped when they were in open sea and he turned in circles trying to find what had made that sound.

"Toothless!" Hiccup growled at the dragon. "Take me back!" But Toothless still wouldn't listen. He shrunk back scared. Now the clicking was getting louder. Hiccup could hear it too. The boy whipped his head around searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly a large dragon much bigger than Toothless dived down from the clouds. Toothless roared furiously while the other dragon flew in place snarling. Hiccup gulped when he spotted a human on the dragons back. Toothless and Hiccup glanced back at Berk, which was kind of hard to see now. The night fury darted around but before he could get very yet another dragon swooped down and snatched Hiccup.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed for help but a swarm of strange dragons kept the two separated. But Toothless followed Hiccup for hours until they came across a huge ice berg. Or at least that's what they though it was. The dragons that were carrying Hiccup took him into a twisting cave. They dropped him on a rock floor. "Ow!" Hiccup fell on his face. Toothless landed by the boy and sniffed his hair to make sure he was safe. Hiccup pulled himself up onto Toothless.

A huge herd of dragons circled around the two. Hiccup's eyes darted all over the place trying to find the exit. But the human from earlier emerged from the crowd of giant reptiles." Take me back! I'm suppose to be at my wedding right now!" Hiccup's eyes widened. He was suppose to be at his wedding right now!" The human didn't respond." Who are you?" Hiccup asked his voice cracking in fear. The human didn't answer. It only crept forward on all fours. It reached out a hand to touch Toothless but he growled." Good luck. Toothless will kick your a- Toothless!" The night fury collapsed when the human waved it's hand around his snout. "Oh come on." He tripped and fell backwards. The other rider only got closer until it gasped. A very feminine gasp." Hiccup?"

The human removed it's helmet to reveal a beautiful woman in her thirties. Hiccup nodded and gulped." How do you know who I am?" Hiccup sat up and stared at her suspiciously. He reached for a rock to throw at her if he had to." My baby. After so long." She smiled hopefully. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed." You're Stoicks son right? "Hiccup's jaw dropped. "You know my dad too?!" He hissed. The woman covered his mouth. "You're father never told you about me?" She asked sounding hurt. Hiccup shook his head and tried to wriggle away from her hand. "I'm Valka." Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion but then he realized who she was. His eyes snapped open wide. He shoved her away. "You're my _mother_!? I thought you were dead!?"

Hiccup completely forgot about everything else. The wedding, where they were, and even Toothless. The dragons began roaring agitated. Many fled the area. Toothless blinked his eyes and came to his senses. He jumped up and pounced at Valka. But the huge dragon from before jumped out from a corner and shoved him back. Toothless roared at the woman. "Toothless stop! T-this is apparently m-my mother." Toothless looked back and forth between them. He could see the resemblance. Valka went on to explain everything. Including why she never came back. "So you thought it would be better parenting to just leave me with my prejudice father who hates me!?" Hiccup was trying not to cry.

Valka shook her head." You're father loved you. He still does. Love that strong can't be broken by anything." Hiccup rolled his eyes. He sighed then shock turned into joy. "Wait, my mother is alive! This is great. You can come back to Berk! Dad will be sooo happy! I'm sure Astrid and me can push back the wedding so you can come!" Hiccup rambled on about how great it would be for her to come back." Hiccup stop. I can't come back. What about Cloudjumper. And all the other dragons. Berk still hates them." Hiccup's eyes welled with tears again."B-but but. I just thought that...Why would you drop something on me like that and tell me that it doesn't make a difference anyway." Valka scooted back in surprise.

"You don't understand. This is my home. Not Berk. I belong here." Hiccup's lip quivered." Are you seriously not going to come back with me? We can bring peace to Berk." Nothing he said could get through to her. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you please." Valka gestured to the rest of the cave. "But what about Dad? And Astrid?" Toothless licked the boys cheek to make him feel better but it didn't work. "I can't go back to Berk. It's your choice if you will or not."

* * *

_So there you go. Why Hiccup left Berk on his wedding day. He really did want to go back but he wasn't given a choice for real. He just learned his mother is alive. He can't lose her again. He does fully plan on going back to Berk, but he's taking Valka with him. I can't ever see Hiccup just leaving Astrid because he's got commitment issues. It's just not him. But it's either Berk or his mother who he hasn't seen since he was newborn. It really is a tough decision to make. And again he's still only 14 at this point and he's never been very good at decision making. This doesn't really excuse what he did but it does explain it..Thank you for reading and please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**_THREE YEARS LATER_**

* * *

"Astrid!" The blond girl sat straight up. Her mother screamed from downstairs. "Will you shut that kid up please!?" Astrid's mother was usually very caring but now that they had two babies in the house she was getting pretty irritable. Astrid rolled out of bed and hobbled downstairs. Two crib were sitting against the wall. The taller one has Astrid's little brother, William the second. He was fast asleep, which was pretty rare. In the shorter was Astrid's daughter. "Oh it's okay Elly." Astrid picked up the young baby and rocked her back and forth. Nothing was helping. Elly's full name was actually Elianna Kerel. She had auburn locks, freckles, and even the start of a tooth gap like her dad. But Astrid's ice blue eyes. After hours the infant finally drifted back to sleep. Astrid sighed and layed the girl back in her crib.

Astrid wished Hiccup was there. She knew he was clueless to Elly but she couldn't help but be mad at him. Why did he leave? It just wasn't like him. And tomorrow dragon training began. They actually put it off so Astrid would be able to find a baby sitter for Elly. The girls grandmother agreed to the job.

* * *

Astrid's head was pounding from the lack of sleep. But she had to get up anyways. She pulled on her metal shoulder pads and clipped her axe to her belt. She scurried down stairs. "By mom." Astrid hugged her mother really quick and kissed Elly on the forehead. "See you soon."

Astrid hurried to the arena. She was in the back of the crowd as they filed in. After hours of training with the Gronkle they were finally allowed to go home. Astrid had barely made the cut. All of her endless training practically flew out the window. Even Fishlegs did better than her. But for some reason she wasn't made. As loud and annoying as Elly could be, she was still Astrid's and she was willing to fall abit behind in class to spend time with her. "I'm home." Astrid tiptoed in not wanting to wake the babies. Astrid's mother was looking around frantically." Mom?" She tapped her mothers shoulder.

"What?" Astrid breathed a laugh and walked over to check on Elly. She wasn't there. William was the only one." Where's Elly?!" Astrid hissed, waking her brother. She didn't care. But Williams mother did."Astrid. Quiet." She picked of William and bounced him gently mumbling baby talk to calm him down. "I left to take Willy here outside. I got caught up in a conversation with Stoick. When I came back she was gone." She tried to explain. "She's probably somewhere." Astrid growled." She can't _crawl _mother. She's to small to get out of the crib. Someone took her. Where's dad? It was probably him."

Astrid's mother nodded." I know. He's at the docks I believe." And that's where Astrid went.

"Dad!" Astrid called to her father. "Do you have Elly by chance?" Astrid asked worried. As Hiccup's daughter Elly was third in line for chieftainship so she's very valuable. It's hard not to worry."Um, no sorry." Astrid's lip quivered. She headed off to the cove to get Stormfly. Maybe the Nadder could sniff the child out.

* * *

"Boss! The child won't be quite!" Savage whined to Alvin." Well tied something over it's mouth. That's should shut it up." Alvin snarled. He couldn't believe the child was so poorly guarded. Savage wrapped a cloth around the poor infants mouth. Scrapes and cuts covered Elly's arms and torso from the mans spiky armor. She suddenly fell silent. The babies eyes darted around the sky. "Night fury! Get down!" One of the soldiers shouted. Everyone hit the floor. A black blur tore through the sail.

A night fury landed on the deck. It growled and scared everyone, even Alvin to the ground. A man sat on it's back. His face covered with a black mask slash helmet. He was somewhat small but his leather armor made him look much bigger. He held a sword in one hand. But it wasn't sharp. He clicked a button on it and a flame lit up the strange blade. He rolled off the saddle and walked toward the baby. The night fury readied a plasma blast for anyone who tried to get up. The man picked of Elly. The night fury had heard the child's crying. Their assumption was correct. The baby was obviously being held captive. The man glared his bright green eyes at Alvin."Hey! You put that down right now!" He roared. The man swiped his sword at the man and caught his beard on fire. Alvin jumped up and ran at a barrel to put the fire out with the water. When he glanced up the dragon and the strange man were gone.

"Great job bud! You really had them scared." Hiccup lifted his helmet. "Now where are you from?" Hiccup looked at the baby. He cocked his head. Her eyes looked so familiar. But he couldn't quite place it. So he forgot about it."I'm sure my mom will be able to help get you home. If you have a home." Hiccup frowned. He knew it was fully possible that Alvin had destroyed the child's home.

* * *

_So this is how Hiccup meets his daughter. Next chapter will be Astrid looking for Elly and being worried sick and Astrid and Valka trying to find the girls island. The credit for Ely's middle name, Kerel, goes to __**Slowpoke09**_**. **Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" Hiccup called for Valka. "Over here! Did you find any new dragons?" Valka pat her son on the shoulder and guided him back to the table. Toothless followed them with Elly strapped to his back. Valka hadn't really noticed yet." Not quite but, uh," Valka interrupted him." This new map technique of yours is amazing. I think that there should be a ship of trappers over here at Shedding Scales." Hiccup chuckled. He was absolutely awful at picking names. They had almost mapped all of Europe. Well Hiccup had. That was his only job. While Valka freed the dragons and helped to fight the trappers, Hiccup was out mapping new lands and discovering new breeds of dragons. He often came across trappers in his adventures.

"I'll get to them tomorrow but-" Valka shook her head."Tomorrow they could be gone. We'll be able to get there by sunset if we go now." A loud scream echoed through the air." What's that?" Valka stopped dead in her tracks. "Well she's no dragon but Alvin had kidnapped her. I didn't have a choice. He might have killed her." Hiccup picked up the screaming child. Valka growled. "You kidnapped a baby!?" She hissed. Hiccup's eyes widened."I took her from her kidnapper. She might have died." Valka raised an eyebrow at her son."Well do you know where she was taken from. If it's Alvin she might not have a home."

Hiccup looked down. "She probably does though. Why would they keep one baby alive?" Valka sighed." I don't know but most likely to kill later." Hiccup tired rocking the baby to quiet her down. It didn't work. "She could stay with us. I'll keep an eye out for any posters in any towns that I go to. Come on Mom. She's so squishy." Hiccup handed the baby to Valka. Elly quieted down immediately. Valka looked over her shoulder. Cloudjumper was staring at the child with huge dilated loving eyes. Valka chuckled."Fine. She can stay." Valka gave Elly back to Hiccup.

* * *

"Hey Stormfly!" Astrid hugged the Deadly Nadder. Stormfly squawked and sniffed Astrid looking for Elly. The girl wasn't there. "Elly's missing. We need to go find her. Are you up for it?" The blue dragon frowned and nodded. "Then let's go." Astrid climbed on Stormfly's back.

* * *

"Shh. It's okay." Hiccup whispered trying to get Elly to go back to sleep. He paced around for hours trying not to fall asleep. Cloudjumper opened one eye and growled. He lifted his wing to reveal Valka." Hiccup. Will you just please. I can't sleep." "Please what?" Hiccup groaned annoyed at her. Valka narrowed her eyes at him."Don't you talk to me that way young man." Hiccup rolled his eyes." You don't have to right to call me young man. You have to be around a lot longer than three years!" Valka's eyes widened. Hiccup winced. He hadn't meant to say that."Mom! I'm sorry please help me!" Cloudjumper closed his wing and glared at Hiccup as if to say "What did you just say to my human?!".

Hiccup looked over at Toothless. He was fast asleep. They all were now. Somehow they had gotten past the unbearable crying. Hiccup looked down at Elly. "What do you want me to cry too? That can be arranged." Elly stopped crying and started giggling. "Aww." Hiccup had to admit that laugh was pretty cute."Come on. Please go to sleep." Surprisingly she did so. Hiccup let out a deep breath. He gently shifted her into his other arm and sat down next to Toothless. The night fury opened her wing and wrapped it around Hiccup who had his arm over Elly in her bundle of blankets to keep her in place.

* * *

_I think Hiccup would just naturally be a good father. I mean he already acts like a Dad to all of his friends. He GROUNDED Snotlout for Thors sake. And I really wanted him to just immediately take up the role very well. A role that is actually his in the first place but he doesn't know it. The next chapter will be all Astrid. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Before the chapter I have a review to respond too. Everything was actually going to be explained in this chapter. It kind of goes together. _

* * *

The nadder began panting. They'd been flying for hours on end. It was getting dark. They had to go home. Despite all of Astrid's yelling and hitting for the dragon to obey. Stormfly landed in the cover. "Stormfly up! Come on! Are you even listening to me!?" The dragon layed down on her knees and waited for Astrid to leave. Which she did screaming like a loon.

Astrid opened the door. "Mom!" Astrid mother peeked out of her bed room." Did you find her?" She asked. Astrid's eye twitched. "No I didn't find her. I shouldn't even have to find her. You were suppose to watch her." Astrid growled. Her mother looked down guiltily." What are you going to do if she dies exactly?" Astrid hissed. Tears forming in her eyes at the thought. "I would be sad. But I would know it wouldn't completely catch me off guard. She's two years old. You were crawling when you were 6 months. I'm going to attach myself to her. I'm sorry. I feel awful." Astrid was now tomato red.

"First of all that's a big fat lie. I was crawling at a little under a year. And you don't want to attach yourself to her? Seriously? Elly is perfectly healthy. She's just stubborn." Tears were now flooding down Astrid's face. Her mother hugged her close. "Honey it's okay." She began crying too. "What happened to not getting attached?" Astrid sobbed. Her mother was barely listening but she still answered." It's a lot harder than it sounds. Are you sure your dad didn't have her and was joking?" Astrid nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Astrid knew her mother was right though. On any other island than Berk Elly would have been left for the elements for being to weak. That thought was not helping.

* * *

Astrid went back to the cove in the morning with Elly's blanket. "Hi girl." Stormfly nuzzled the blond. She felt so bad for taking her back to Berk. Wait what was that? Stormfly sniffed the blanket. "No!" Astrid shoved the dragons face away and held the blanket closer to her. The dragons spikes perked up and her eyes slit. She bounced around excitedly and bent down for Astrid to climb up. The girl narrowed her eyes at the dragon then gasped quietly. What if Stormfly could sniff Elly out? It was a chance. Astrid held the blanket up to Stormfly to get a good whiff. The nadder nodded. Astrid smiled and jumped on. "Let's go." Stormfly leaped into the air.

* * *

_The next chapter is Astrid and Hiccup meeting again. And to the person who reviewed. I was doing those things on purpose. I was aware of what I was doing. Next time you review please ask me why I was doing something instead of pointing it out like I have no idea what I'm doing with my own story. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

"There girl!" Astrid pointed to a giant cave. The nadder gasped and swerved through the winding path. The scent only got stronger and stronger. Until they landed in a huge circular room. It looked like a make shift kitchen. Astrid slid down Stormfly's wing. "Elly!" She called. Stormfly sniffed the ground and squawked at a large pile of blankets. Astrid rushed toward it. Elly was asleep in the middle. She knew someone had to put her there. "Elly!" Astrid grabbed the baby up and hugged her. She was trying not to cry but it didn't work. Astrid was about to climb back on Stormfly when she heard six different sets of wings beating. And they were heading for them.

The blond panicked and hid in the shadows hoping not to be seen. Valka and Hiccup flew in on Cloudjumper and Toothless. They were both about to remove their helmets when Toothlesses ears perked up. That squeaking sounded familiar. Stormfly? Toothless wiggled his nose at Stormfly tucked behind a large rock. The spikes were sticking out. Stormfly stood up and stared at Toothless. She growled. Toothless stepped back in surprise. Then Stormfly remembered it ! The two friend bounded happily.

Hiccup's head whipped over to Astrid. He couldn't quite see her but he knew something was there. He narrowed his eyes and leaped back in shock as Astrid dashed down another smaller tunnel. Hiccup chased after her. His new dragon claw gloves made it easier to climb so he could bounce between walls like his mother. He was lead to a dead end. He glanced around to see Astrid standing with her axe at the ready. Hiccup crouched on all fours and backed against the wall. His little arch and fake tail fin made him look very dragon like. Astrid walked toward him with her axe. She had just assumed he took her baby. When Astrid stepped into the light Hiccup's eyes widened. "Astrid?" The blonde's facial expression lightened. She tripped back slightly as Hiccup stood up and removed his helmet. He looked different. His eyes that were once filled with passion and excitement were now full of regret and shock. He was much tanner and had a slight stubble. But just a slight one. He was now taller than her but not by much."Hiccup?!"

Astrid yelled. The boy gulped and winced assuming a punch or kick in the face followed by a lot of yelling. But he opened his eyes to see Astrid wrapped around him."S-so you're not mad?" He stuttered. Astrid pulled away."Furious. But we have time to fight later. I want to know what happened."

* * *

Hiccup introduced Astrid to Valka and explained his side of the story." So are you going to go back to Berk?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head. "Well why not? I assume you have a husband now." Hiccup gestured to Elly. He obviously didn't understand the situation."Um, not quite." Hiccup's eye narrowed at her suspiciously."Oh. _Oh. _Wait WHAT?!" Valka stepped back a few feet and stood next to Cloudjumper. Toothless and Stormfly finally sat still and watched Astrid explain to Hiccup about Elly. Stormfly glanced at Cloudjumper and sighed. She rubbed her head against the Stormcutter dragon. Cloudjumper's eyes widened as he tried to ignore her. Toothless growled slightly jealous. Stormfly was his friend! But he stopped when Hiccup's voice raised again.

"So you're telling me, that I left my pregnant fiancé, she had the baby, raised it for two years on her own and I had now clue that any of this was going on?!" Hiccup wasn't really mad as he was confused. "Pretty much. But you obviously didn't leave because of me. She glared at Valka blaming her almost mother-in-law for this." I'm so so so sooo sorry Astrid. I had no idea. At all. I never would have left if I knew that you were pregnant. I promise I go back."

"What?!" Valka gasped. Hiccup looked back. "I have to mom. I can't just let her go home alone. I'm not going leave Astrid alone like you did dad. Don't get all upset. You know what you did and I forgave you but I don't know if they can forgive me." Hiccup explained. Valka nodded understandingly. "Then I'll go back with you." Hiccup and Astrid looked at eachother. "But what about your life here." Hiccup asked."It's alright. I have to go back to Berk and make things right." Hiccup grinned." So we're all going home?" Astrid hoped for a yes. Which she received.

But a part of her was terrified. She did almost agree with Valka that Berk might reject their idea's and maybe kill the dragons.

* * *

_That was their reunion. But it's not quite over yet. They were both mostly in shock. But the real stuff is going to settle in. That fighting Astrid said they would do later, well the next chapter is later. Astrid is still insanely mad and has by no means forgiven anyone. But she's so happy to have to option of a normal happy family that she forgot about all her anger momentarily. Sort of. Thank you for reading. _


	6. Chapter 6

The three dragons glided through the air together. Toothless extremely nervous. He'd heard stories from Hiccup what Berk did to dragons. Cloudjumper pouted. He liked the cave. He had actually discovered the cave after he brought Valka back to the Red Death and was chased off. Stormfly eyed the Stormcutter impressed. She whistled. Well it was suppose to be a whistle. Hiccup sat on the night fury's back completely dumbstruck. He had a daughter! He couldn't believe it! Toothless tilted his head back and stared at Hiccup as if to ask what was the matter. Hiccup chuckled and rubbed Toothless on the snout. In a few minutes they would be back home. On Berk. The Berk he never returned to. But it was much worse for Valka. She was in complete horror. She could only imagine all of the yelling and screaming from Stoick. Astrid was the only one who was actually happy. She clung to Elly protectively. She was never letting the baby out of her sight again. "There it is!" Astrid pointed to Berk.

Hiccup and Valka winced. They all landed in the cove. They thought it was safest for Stoick to see Hiccup and Valka first so he wasn't completely overwhelmed. "What are you doing?" Astrid rolled her eyes at Valka. She stayed at the edge of the forest. "Can you just bring him to me? Please? I don't know if I can just walk into town like nothing." Astrid sighed understandingly. She took Hiccup's hand and dragged him with her." This is it." Astrid knocked on Stoicks door. Loud foot steps banged as Stoick stomped over too the door. He opened the door and gasped. Hiccup stood there frozen. Stoick smiled and scooped Hiccup up. He was so overwhelmed with joy. He had thought he'd never see his son again."Hiccup! You're back!" The chiefs eyes widened as he set his son down. Embarrassed her cleared his throat and asked the question Hiccup had been fearing. "What happened?"

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup who gulped. They went in to explain everything. Well almost everything. He left out some parts that might only make Stoick angrier. By the time it was all done, Stoick was calmer than expected. Sort of. He yelled and screamed but Hiccup convinced his father to listen. The only thing he didn't tell him by now was who the masked rider who took him was." Come on Dad. I have someone you might want to meet." Hiccup held out his hand for Stoick and pulled his father outside. Astrid sighed in relief and set Elly down in her basket that was kept at Stoicks house for when he baby sat. Which wasn't that often.

"Where are you taking me?" Stoick demanded. Still furious. If this was his reaction now Hiccup was worried about his reaction when he met Toothless and the other dragons in person." You can come out now." Hiccup stopped and called for Valka. She was hidden behind a rock still afraid to face Stoick. But she did. Valka stepped out into Stoick's sight. She gulped and stared at her feet. Stoick's fury melted into confusion. But happy confusion."Valka?" Hiccup stepped back from his parents. He grabbed his sword if anything were to get to intense. There is no distraction like a fire sword.

"I'm so sorry. I know this must all be a huge shock to you. But I had my reasons." She backed up and he stepped closer."I know what I did was wrong. I-I." Her lip quivered."Oh spit something out you big lug!" She hissed. Stoick gently touched her cheek. He sighed a breath of relief and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Hiccup and Astrid stood behind them jaw dropped. Since when was Stoick the forgiving type? Astrid glanced over at Hiccup who actually had tears in his eyes." Are you okay?" She chuckled. He grabbed her and kissed her. But it wasn't nearly as gentle as Stoick did with Valka. But Hiccup was to small to hurt her in anyway even if he wanted to. Astrid pulled away.

* * *

They all headed back up to the Haddock house to talk about everything that happened. Valka was still nervous. After hearing all the yelling from Stoick she wasn't sure if he really changed or was just in shock. Astrid was the first one in the door. "Elly?" The little girl was across the room reaching for a jar of cookies on the counter. Astrid picked Elly up. "What so you can crawl? Why don't you ever do anything around me then? I suppose you can talk too?" Astrid giggled and bounced Elly in her arm. Hiccup went from excited that his parents might get back together to heartbroken at the family that he _really _missed out on for two years.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. I had some major writers block. But I'll try to update sooner next time. Some Hiccstrid and Stalka. And about Elly's crawling. It's not really that she can't crawl. It's that she doesn't ever want to. That's kind of what's wrong with her. She likes staring into space instead of adventuring like a normal baby. Which could either be a bad or a good thing. But yeah she is still really small like Hiccup was. So it would make sense they thought she couldn't crawl at all. Next chapter will be about introducing Stoick to the you for reading and please review. _


End file.
